


10/octubre/2018 - Lugar secreto.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Rei [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cafetería, Día 10, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Free! - Freeform, M/M, Secreto, fictober18, nagisa - Freeform, rei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día diez del fictober con el prompt "Cafetería"





	10/octubre/2018 - Lugar secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Este día del fictober, es patrocinado por una idea de mi novia :3 así que gracias ♥

Nunca fui bueno para hacer amigos, por lo tanto tampoco tengo muchos recuerdos con personas significativas, ni hablar de secretos o travesuras. Siempre había sido solitario, considerando que los libros eran una buena compañía, y me bastaba con conversar con mi hermano y mis padres. Es obvio que estaba más o menos equivocado. Si bien en mi primer año en la preparatoria comencé a ser más abierto en el club de atletismo, fue por culpa de Nagisa y su insistencia que obtuve verdaderos amigos y un montón de vivencias que me han hecho crecer en muchos aspectos. Se puede decir, que casi no me reconozco.

Gracias a ellos conocí la lealtad, el verdadero significado del sacrificio y el valor de ser agradecido. Nagisa trajo a mi vida un nuevo sentido y con su presencia coloreó todo en mi mundo cuadrado y lleno de datos netos. No pude resistirme a su manera de ser y sin darme cuenta yo estaba muy enamorado de mi mejor amigo; por suerte él también lo estaba de mí.

Llevamos ya tiempo saliendo como novios, y aunque no podemos hacer las cosas “normales” que las demás parejas pueden hacer, nos sentimos dichosos de estar juntos. Nagisa me dijo que había encontrado una cafetería que quería visitar, por lo que fuimos tan pronto como regresamos de Tokyo. 

El lugar era bastante lindo y limpio -Nagisa sabe que eso es importante para mí-. Yo iba a tomar una mesa cualquiera pero él me jaló de la mano para llevarme a una mesa apartada, casi privada, donde nadie podía vernos. Sonriente me contó que lo había encontrado por coincidencia y decidió que un día vendría conmigo, a punto de decirle que era un buen lugar, se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó para darme un beso en los labios. Muy ansioso y avergonzado volteé a todos lados a ver si alguien nos había visto, pero nadie se percató porque era imposible, era nuestro sitio secreto.

Tengo muchos secretos compartidos con Nagisa, algunos que él ha ido descubierto, otros que yo me he atrevido a confesar y un par más en común, pero de todos ellos, nuestro lugar en la cafetería donde nadie más puede vernos y solo nosotros existimos, es el que más disfruto, y aunque me da un poco de vergüenza, en el que siento que podemos hacer lo que otros hacen.

No sé si sea posible o si sea algo comprobable, pero tal parece que a diario esto que siento por Nagisa va en aumento.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los días anteriores...
> 
> [Diario de Haru - Días 01, 03, 06, 07, 09](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)  
> [Diario de Rei - Días 02, 04, 05, 08](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
